That Time They Actually Caught A Damn Break
by dweebenstein
Summary: Some Scisaac fluff, and talk of sex. A dash of Sterek in the mix. Just a drabble.


**A little Scisaac drabble I did out of boredom. A dash of Sterek too.**

* * *

With the lights of Beacon Hills fading fast behind them, Isaac was finally able to relax. He glanced up at the other boy, with the crooked jaw, and bright eyes, and smiled. Laying a hand over Scott's, he squeezed it tight. Scott laced his fingers with Isaac's and kissed the top of his hand.

"Think everyone will be okay without us?" Isaac asked, raking his free hand through his brown locks. His brow furrowed together with worry, his brain churning out worst case scenarios.

Scott's eyes flicked to Isaac, before concentrating once again on the road. His hand squeezed the younger boy's reassuringly, earning a weak smile.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. With Deucalion dead, and the alpha pack disbanded, there isn't much of a threat. Plus, Derek put a tracker on the Jeep. So he'll be able to find us in a moment's notice."

Isaac smiled fondly. Even though he had chosen Scott over the Alpha, he still could feel that Derek cared. Going the extra mile to ensure that he was still safe, even with Scott around. Also, by helping to convince Stiles to let them borrow the Jeep. Though, it wasn't hard, since all Derek had to do was run a hand down his back, and whisper god knows what in his ear. He was putty in Derek's large, werewolf hands. Which is what Stiles loved about him. His Alpha side being overly present even in their relationship. He thought back to yesterday, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

**  
"But Derek, it's my Jeep, why don't they take your car?" Cue the hand and whispering before Stiles quickly caved in.  
He threw the keys towards Scott before wrapping his lanky arms around Derek's muscled torso. He leaned up and kissed the base of his throat, causing Scott to loudly groan. Taking this chance to get back at Scott for eating Derek's lunch the other day, he reached down and lifted Stiles up by his ass, to rest easily at his pelvis. Stiles giggled, kissing along Derek's neck.  
"Come on guys, I'm still here!"  
Isaac laughed, grabbing Scott's hand and leading him away from his best friend and former Alpha. Once in the hall, he stole a kiss, keeping it short and sweet. Scott grinned, tracing his fingers along Isaac's jaw. He kissed his forehead, then his nose, before grabbing Isaac's hand and sprinting towards the exit, elated for the break that they both know they deserve.

**

"What'cha thinking about over there?"

Isaac opened his eyes, seeming to have dozed off. He looked around at his surroundings, taking in that they were stopped at a gas station. Scott was leaning over the door on Isaac's side, his face inches away. The younger boy smirked and leaned up to capture Scott's lips with his. He pulled away; loving the way Scott kept his eyes closed and licked his lips. His finger tapped his nose, making Scott flinch and open his eyes.

"Hey," he whispered, mock offended.

"Oh hush, you big baby."

Isaac pushed open the door, Scott huffing and moving out of the way. He stretched his limbs out, and then let his arms fall lazily at Scott's waist.

"Ever going to tell me what you were thinking about?" Scott asked, his eyes flickering to a car that came up on the other side of the pump.

"Just, how lucky I am to have someone like you. And that we deserve this break."

Scott laughed, nuzzling his nose into Isaac's unruly curls.

"If anyone is lucky, it's me." He released a big breath over his head, earning a punch to the shoulder.

"Come on dude, don't mess up the do!" Scott giggled like a child, pulling away from his boyfriend. He looked into his eyes, the same eyes that, not too long ago, would have never agreed to go out on a date, if it meant betraying his Alpha. The same eyes that finally agreed, and seemed to have the time of his life, and in result, ended the night with a kiss. The same eyes, that after days of crying and avoiding Scott's, finally revealed that he was sure that Scott was his mate. The same eyes that cried tears of happiness when Scott picked him up and kissed him, saying that being Isaac's mate was something he had only dreamed of for as long as he had known him.

"The tank is full," Isaac whispered, his eyes locked onto Scott's.

"Yeah, it is," he replied, placing his hands on Isaac's hips.

The younger boy blinked rapidly, then smiled mischievously. He grabbed at Scott's belt and pulled him forward, making sure their bodies were as close as they could be. He pushed his leg in between Scott's, allowing there groins to press together. Scott gasped, his fingers tightening on his hips. Isaac leaned into Scott, his mouth ghosting over his neck and up to his ear. He gentle bit his earlobe, and exhaled loudly. Shivers ran down Scott's spine as he closed his eyes and stifled a moan. He eagerly pressed his growing erection into Isaac's, hoping he would get the hint to take this somewhere more private. Isaac looked down between them, and then looked back up at Scott, grinning. He pulled away from Scott, placing a light kiss on his face. Dumbfounded, the older teen stood there, gawking at Isaac and his snickering.

"What just-why did you…"

"We should get back on the road. It's about to be late. And I need to get my cuddle on with my sweet boyfriend." He winked in Scott's direction before hopping into the Jeep. Scott shook himself out of his stupor and pulled the gas pump from the tank. With a frown, he paid it off, and then climbed into the driver's side. He was utterly confused.

"Why did you tease me like that, if you weren't going to do anything?" He turned the Jeep on, driving away from the station.

Isaac laid his hand on Scott's lap, rubbing his inner thigh. Scott looked at his boyfriend through squinted eyes. What was his game? They were ways away before Isaac spoke.

"I like you all worked up. And I guarantee that if I keep doing this, you'll finally give in to temptation and just stop on the side of the road."

That grabbed his attention, causing him to pull over on the side of the road. He shut down the car and faced Isaac.

"Take your clothes of now Lahey."

"So why did you really want to have sex on the side of the road? It isn't because it's in Stiles' Jeep, is it?"

Isaac covered his mouth with his hands, attempting to hide his laughter. Scott laughed loudly, pressing his lips to the younger boy's temple. He loved Isaac. And he knew Isaac loved him. And it was perfect that they could enjoy each other's company. And that they could find equal enjoyment in ruining Stiles' Jeep experience by having a round of hot werewolf sex that Scott would think will have left some interior design faults.

"Let's just sleep here tonight, under the stars."

Isaac flicked Scott's nose, earning a quiet sound of displeasure. Scott glared down at Isaac, who was naked, laying on his chest and entangled with Scott's legs. Beautiful Isaac, who made him so happy, and who would never let him down. Who he could never stay mad at, even when he acted like a kid.

"What was that for?" He asked, poking Isaac's forehead.

"For being a big cheeseball, McCall. Though I will take you up on that offer of sleep."

Scott smiled, holding the young one in his arms tighter. He kissed the top of his head, and pulled up the blanket that was conveniently placed in the Jeep.

"Goodnight babe."

Isaac replied with his hand over Scott's mouth.

"Hush dude, quiet time."

Yep. Scott McCall was in love.


End file.
